


Behind Blood Bled Blue

by Keenir



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible theories regarding The Book.  <span class="small">these are all separate and unconnected, at least I think they are</span></p><p>Chapter One:  <i>The Razor</i>:  Limited numbers.<br/>Chapter Two:  <i>The Conspiracy</i>:  Who had a hand in it?<br/>Chapter Three:  <i>Not A Theory</i>:  A postscript.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Razor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Scoundrel and a Creep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668744) by [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls). 
  * Inspired by [A Scoundrel and a Creep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668744) by [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls). 



> Thank you for inspiring me with your fic and conversation; this would not have been born without your influence. (any and all "What the??"s are my own fault)

"You asked to see me?" Joan's dad asked when he sat down at the meeting with his publisher.

"Mr. Watson," Greg Nyman at _Thor Bridge Publishing_ said.  "We'd like to discuss a possibility with you.  We're trying a new technique with the spines and dust jackets of our books.  To that end, we're approaching a few of our established authors, and asking them if they would like to take part."

_Your company sells books online, like the child of Borders Bookstore and Amazon.com -- and writing for you has always worked for me._ "Sounds interesting.  What would I have to do?" he asked.

"According to your contract, you owe us a novel.  Despite the limited release of this test run, it would count as what you owe.  Still interested?"

Mr, Watson nodded.  "I think I could find something to write about," he said.  He said that before he realized he had the worst case of writers block in his life.


	2. The Conspiracy

Years ago, two extremely powerful people had gone into business together. Each sat at the center of their own respective web of power and influence. Neither cared for the other, and generally avoided one another whenever possible. But in this instance, they formed a publishing company, each for their own reasons, as well as an emergency contact - a measure for if all else had failed within their individual domains.

The company was named _Thor Bridge Publishing._

* * *

More recently, a writer was working with the artist sent by their publishing company to go over ideas both for his recently-finished book, and ideas for what he was due to write next.

When the writer failed to reply for longer than she liked, "What's wrong?" Irene Adler the artist asked him, more confrontationally than some of her aliases would have, but this was a Watson, and she felt slightly at ease for reasons she knew best. "Mary?"

"Joan," Mr. Watson said. "My daughter. I just heard from Mary how well our daughter's doing, and...I don't know, it just reminded me of how we don't talk much any more. We used to be the best of friends, and now... I don't know, maybe I'm just getting old."

 "That's true anyway. But I have an idea," Adler said. "Write something designed to get her attention, and I'll have it done up professionally and it'll be delivered to her in no time at all."

"I don't know...I've got obligations to the company."

"Our bosses owe me one," Adler said. _I own the company, not that any of the middle management know - but I can make it happen._ "And it'll be the sequel that hits the bookshelves, and not the first book."

"I still don't know what to put," Mr. Watson admitted. "I like your idea, but..."

 "Take the premise of what your wife says your daughter does, and play with that."

Mr. Watson nodded. "I can do that."

* * *

"Or maybe you can't," Moriarty said when she read the finished copy as it was being converted to paperback and hardcover. _You made your name in space operas and historical fiction. But ask you to write something contemporary, and you flounder. On the other hand, this will most definitely get Joan's attention...so much so that, once upon a time, I might have sent Moran to deal with you, Mr. Watson._

* * *

Two hundred and two copies of Blood Bled Blue were published.

One went directly into Moriarty's private library. Two hundred remained in their individual wrappings and stayed in the bulk shipping boxes. And the last one...

* * *

Angie Renfield nee Gregson looked at the book that had been left on the airplane seat next to her.  Angie mused that, _She certainly seemed to be enjoying reading it while we were in the air._   Angie picked it up. _I'll try to find her and give it back; if I can't find her, I'll read this myself._

* * *

Morland Holmes, father of Sherlock Holmes presently of New York, glanced up from his book when his computer made that pinging sound that indicated it had found something matching the search parameters he had given it over a year ago. His eyes flowing over the text, "Interesting," Morland said, seeing the amount spent by Dr. Joan Watson. "Four thousand dollars," all paid to Thor Bridge Publishing. "Curious," and tapped two keys, which activated one of his financial programs designed to follow the flow of money.

* * *

The books existed, Morland had ascertained; and a phone call to Sherlock would undoubtedly confirm that - if at the cost of making his son instantly on caution as to why his father was asking about that.

But the money never entered the coffers of Thor Bridge Publishing. And this puzzled Morland - not because he wanted or needed the money, not by a long shot - but because the money wasn't going to a tax haven or Swiss Bank or anything like either of them.

He read the name of the account that the $4,000.00 had been automatically deposited into: "BAIL - for emergency use only." Morland leaned back in his chair, and wondered quietly, "What are you up to, Moriarty?"


	3. Not a theory

The irony of it was that, in the beginning, it had been one more shadow purchase, an additional cover identity and 'employers' for her use.  _And then Joan crossed my path_.

And so had an internal memo, one reporting that one of their writers by the name of Watson, was having difficulty meeting his obligations.  And so she had paid him a visit.  'Do Not Mention Me' she had warned Joan's father.  And, from all accounts, he had obeyed perfectly.  And it had ended roughly as she had figured it would -- she had by then learned that, where Joan Watson was involved, her own plans would not work as precisely as they normally did. 

And with a note saying 'thank you', Joan's father had sent in a sequel for publication.  And she smiled at what she saw, what her eyes caught:

It was a catch that would go undetected by most, until publication made it too late to redact.  _Change the mock-Joan's race or mock-Sherlock's nationality, and everyone will wonder why, to Joan's displeasure.  Specify further, and even critics will praise the character-building._   Case in point:  Lianne Barber, the Watson-based character, was still Chinese-American...and now, more precisely, was a woman of Uyghur ancestry.

"Much better," Moriarty said.  _Definitely worth purchasing Mr. Watson's company._   She considered whether to have him edit the first book in the Barber Duology to sync better with the second, _as opposed to having all the refinings be in the sequel.  His recall makes that editing option feasible._   Another excuse to justify a recall was that the books were written on paper that biodegraded if the humidity rose above a certain point found in airplanes and hospitals.

 


End file.
